


Three Kinds of People

by LostHades



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Almost Rape, Anal Sex, Bottom Kiyashiki Sakura, Bottom Yukiko Kanzaki, But apparently it's legal in Japan?, But it's quickly stopped, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cute Kiyashiki Sakura, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Futa on Female, I don't know, I'm not an expert, Inflation, Lactation, Male on Futa, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Teacher Shiota Nagisa, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Shiota Nagisa, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, but it's not too bad, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHades/pseuds/LostHades
Summary: There are, three kinds of people! Well actually there's a lot more, but there are three kinds of people we'll be focusing on right now. Nagisa and Kanzaki are dating, and they live together with Nagisa's protégé, Sakura. But Sakura not only has a crush on both of them, but she also has a little secret of her own.
Relationships: Kiyashiki Sakura/Kanzaki Yukiko, Shiota Nagisa/Kanzaki Yukiko, Shiota Nagisa/Kiyashiki Sakura
Kudos: 4





	Three Kinds of People

**Author's Note:**

> Three years. It’s been three years since the events of the Assassination Classroom. Nagisa Shiota and Yukiko Kanzaki had eventually fallen for each other. After apologizing to their friends, Sugino and Kayano, for stealing their crushes and being forgiven by said friends, the two started dating. When they turned 18, Kanzaki and Nagisa moved into a new apartment with each other. Sakura Kiyashiki, Nagisa’s 14 year old pupil, joined them. The three live together quite happily. But Sakura had a secret that would change their relationship with each other entirely, and I’m not just talking about her crush on them both. Though I am also talking about her crush on them both.

Looking into the apartment of Nagisa Shiota as the sun set in Japan, two girls were sitting in the living room. One was sitting on the couch, reading a book. The other was sitting on the floor, her legs tucked under a kotatsu. His student, and his girlfriend. Sakura Kiyashiki and Yukiko Kanzaki. Sakura was fidgeting in her cushion, glancing in between Kanzaki and her phone, which was showing a movie.

Kanzaki was an older girl, 18, and she was very beautiful in Sakura’s eyes. Her black hair was falling down the sides of her head, and her kind eyes were sliding left and right as she read her book. Her outfit was rather casual for her. That was kind of the problem. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that showed off much of her thighs. Her curve of her breasts was peeking out of the tank top. Sakura shifted slightly in her cushion again, groaning slightly as she did, her face slightly red. Kanzaki looked up from her homework to look at the younger girl in concern.

“Sakura-chan? Are you okay sweetie? Your face is red.” she asked in concern. Sakura shook her head quickly.

“I’m fine!” Sakura squeaked before suddenly standing up and hurrying out the room. She walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Kanzaki blinked, not expecting that. However, her trained eyes, having formerly been trained as an assassin, were able to spot something. Something she didn’t expect. She slowly got up, and walked into the room. She slowly opened the door, and peered inside. What she saw made her blink and do a double-take.

Sakura was sitting on her bed, her pants and panties pulled off and flung to the side. Her face was red, and she was panting. But what Kanzaki saw that surprised her was what Sakura was grabbing, and pumping up and down. Kanzaki’s eyes locked in on the penis Sakura had. A small amount of precum was shining at the tip. Her ballsack was swinging slightly with each movement.

‘A full-package futanari? I thought they were myths.’ Kanzaki thought to herself. She knew that regular futanaris existed, since one of her classmates was one, but she didn’t think that a full-package one was still around. Kanzaki watched in a trance for a couple of minutes before she snapped back to attention as she heard Sakura grunt to herself.

“Kan… oh… zaki… san… Na… ha… gisa.” Sakura gasped as she turned over, her face buried into her mattress as she continued to jerk herself off. Kanzaki gasped. Sakura whined quietly as she came, her white spunk splattering towards the floor where a cup caught some of the cum. Sakura panted as she recovered from climaxing. Kanzaki moistened her lips before opening the door fully.

“Sakura-chan.” She said. Sakura gasped and pushed herself up. The two girls stared at each other before Sakura’s eyes teared up. Kanzaki’s eyes widened as Sakura began to cry before she quickly moved over to Sakura and pulled her into a hug. Sakura stiffened up, before relaxing and crying into Kanzaki’s chest. After a little bit, Sakura pulled back and took a shuddering breath.  
“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.” Sakura said as some tears leaked down her face. Kanzaki wiped them away with her thumb.

“It’s alright Sakura. Why did you cry though?” Kanzaki asked in concern. Sakura’s lip trembled.

“...when I was in elementary, some of the girls at my school found out that I was a full-package futanari. They made fun of me, and the other kids at school did too. My parents never liked that I was a futanari, and they didn’t like that other people knew about me. So, so I stayed in the day-care. Mr Matsukata knew, but he didn’t care. I thought that he would be the only one, so I kept it a secret.” Sakura said, hiccuping slightly. Kanzaki looked at her with sympathy before hugging her again.

“Sakura-chan, neither Nagisa or I care if you’re a full-package futanari. You’re still the sweet little girl we love.” Kanzaki promised, stroking Sakura’s hair. Sakura hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a small amount of time before separating. Kanzaki looked down and noticed that Sakura’s erection was still semi-hard as it was before. Kanzaki bit her lip.

“Sakura-chan, do you want me to help you with this?” Kanzaki asked, slightly hesitant. Sakura’s face flushed, and her erection became full-mast again. She was in a relationship with Nagisa, but she couldn’t ignore that Sakura was hard. She felt some semblance of responsibility, and she was curious about futanaris.

“...are, are you sure?” Sakura asked timidly. Kanzaki nodded, and they shifted around. Kanzaki knelt in front of the 14 year old and grasped the erection with her hand. Sakura tensed up at the feeling of Kanzaki’s soft hand around her. Kanzaki slowly began to pull the skin up, before pushing it down. Sakura bit her lip as Kanzaki began to jerk her off.

“It feels the same… but it, feels, so much better.” Sakura sighed as she gripped the bed sheets. Kanzaki smiled at Sakura before quickening her pace, making Sakura moan. Kanzaki looked at the tip of the erection, where pre-cum was gathering again. In a daze, she leaned forwards, her tongue sliding out of her mouth, and she licked the tip. Sakura gasped as Kanzaki’s tongue lapped up the pre-cum, causing her to leak some more. Kanzaki’s eyes widened at the taste. It tasted different from Nagisa’s, and she wanted more. Kanzaki’s hand fell to Sakura’s thin thigh, and her tongue slid down the bottom of Sakura’s penis as it was enveloped by Kanzaki’s warm mouth.

Sakura froze again, her mouth falling open in a silent O shape as Kanzaki began to give her a blowjob. She had never felt such stimulation. Even when she experimented with onaholes that she got behind her mother’s back, it didn’t feel as good. Kanzaki’s tongue touched her balls followed by her lips. Sakura moaned as she felt Kanzaki suck and bob her head on her erection. Kanzaki’s hand held Sakura’s legs open and the other reached up to fondle her balls. The beauty let the erection pop out of her mouth before diving lower to catch the balls, sucking them too. Sakura squirmed as Kanzaki alternated between her balls and her erection.

Kanzaki shoved the entire dick into her throat before she moved her head faster as she tasted more pre-cum. She moaned and hummed as she palmed herself through her pants, trying to get stimulation and Sakura’s cum. It worked, as Sakura gave another gasp before cumming. Her previous load was smaller, and this one felt thicker. Kanzaki pulled her head back until Sakura’s head was in her mouth, and felt the cum pouring onto her tongue. Her cheeks puffed up, and she swallowed. Kanzaki let her tongue roll out, showing Sakura that she swallowed, causing her to stiffen again, albeit more slowly. Kanzaki made sure it hardened completely by seizing the cup and tipping the cum inside down her throat before bending down to lick up the puddle that was made by Sakura missing.

“K-Kanzaki… san.” Sakura whimpered. Kanzaki stood up and took off her clothes, letting her breast bounce as she revealed her lack of a bra. Her pussy was already dripping wet.

“Call me Yukiko.” Kanzaki insisted before repositioning the submissive Sakura. The pinkette found herself lying on her back, her head in her pillows as Kanzaki positioned herself over Sakura’s face. Sakura gulped as she looked at the glistening pussy above her.

“It’s your turn, Sakura.” Kanzaki said. Sakura whimpered again before Kanzaki lowered herself onto Sakura’s mouth. The younger girl was hesitant, and clumsy, but she quickly got to work. She lapped up Kanzaki’s juices as she reached down and pumped herself. Her hand didn’t feel as good as Kanzaki’s or her mouth. Sakura tasted Kanzaki’s juices as they poured onto her tongue. Kanzaki moaned as she grinded onto Sakura’s mouth, rubbing her clit against her nose.

“Yes, yes. Lick me there. Mm…” Kanzaki purred seductively, making Sakura lick her faster. Sakura tilted her head and poked Kanzaki’s clit with her tongue, making her moan. Kanzaki grinded into Sakura’s face again. Sakura’s cute eyes looked into Kanzaki’s lust-filled ones, making Kanzaki closer. Sakura’s hands had abandoned her dick in favor of massaging Kanzaki’s bubble butt.

“Mm… your tongue feels so good. I wonder what it’d feel like somewhere else?” Kanzaki giggled before she moved her ass up. Sakura’s eyes widened as Kanzaki’s asshole touched her extended tongue. Sakura’s tongue poked around nervously before it poked the puckered hole. Kanzaki moaned as the tongue pressed into it. Sakura alternated between her asshole and her pussy before Kanzaki pressed herself down harder on Sakura, cumming on her face. Sakura panted cutely as she licked the fluids around her mouth.

“That was good Sakura.” Kanzaki purred as she lifted herself off of Sakura. Sakura licked her lips again before gasping as Kanzaki pressed her puffy vagina on her erection. Kanzaki slid down Sakura’s dick until it was fully sheathed in her pussy. Sakura’s eyes were wide at the feeling of Kanzaki’s velvety walls squeezing down on her. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she became overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Yu… kiko…san…” Sakura whined. Kanzaki smiled sweetly at the red-faced Sakura as she rolled her hips before lifting herself up and beginning to ride the smaller girl. Kanzaki moaned as she felt Sakura reach into her folds. Kanzaki wasn’t alone with her pleasure as Sakura raised her hips to meet Kanzaki’s as she panted breathlessly. Sakura’s hands were moving around constantly, unable to decide on where to put them. Kanzaki grabbed the small hands and pulled them to her tits. Sakura’s hands immediately squeezed onto them. Kanzaki sighed in slight bliss as she felt Sakura’s fingers pinch her nipples before she leaned over and pressed her breasts on Sakura’s face.

Sakura’s eyes looked up at Kanzaki’s before one of the older girl’s nipples fell into her mouth. Sakura’s lips closed around it, and she began to suck on the nipple. Her right hand reached up and began to massage the other breast. Her left fell onto Kanzaki’s ass. Kanzaki moaned as she used her bent over position to slam down onto Sakura’s hips almost relentlessly. She clutched Sakura’s head, pressing her to her breast as she tensed up. Sakura whined loudly around the nipple in her mouth as Kanzaki squeezed down onto Sakura’s dick. Kanzaki pressed herself down as she came, her walls squeezing down on Sakura’s dick, causing her to cum as well. Kanzaki moaned at the feeling of cum filling up her uterus.

Kanzaki slowly lifted herself up, pulling Sakura out of her with a wet “plop” before she relaxed on top of Sakura, barely caring enough to move her breasts out of Sakura’s face. The two rested as they came down from the wave of pleasure they had just felt. Kanzaki squeezed her pussy, trying to keep Sakura’s spunk inside her. She looked down at the tired futa. She laid a light kiss on her forehead.

“You did very well Sakura. That felt very good.” she said soothingly.

“Yes, you two appeared to have been enjoying yourselves very much.” A slightly cold voice said. The two gasped and turned to the door. Nagisa was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. Kanzaki paled slightly when she saw the bloodlust in his eyes.

“Nagisa-”

“Quiet.” Nagisa cut her off as he walked over to the two. Kanzaki and Sakura moved around and sat up. Sakura tried to hide her dick, but immediately stopped as Nagisa gave her a look.

“So. I leave for a single hour. I come back to find my girlfriend cheating on me. And with my very own protege.” Nagisa said, his voice lowered to nearly a growl. Sakura trembled slightly. Kanzaki stared at the ground, trying not to look at her boyfriend in the eyes.

“Do you two know why I’m upset?” Nagisa asked rhetorically. Kanzaki gathered her courage before looking up slightly. She stopped, and stared at the bulge in Nagisa’s pants. She allowed herself a small smile.

“You say you’re upset. But I can tell you liked what you saw.” Kanzaki said. Sakura’s head snapped to her. Nagisa tensed slightly. Kanzaki didn’t really care about how different she was sounding. She was still horny, and the fact that she was still naked with both Nagisa and Sakura looking at her wasn’t helping.

“Yukiko.” Nagisa growled in warning. Kanzaki ignored this as she leaned forwards and nuzzled against the bulge. Nagisa growled again, but Kanzaki simply rose from her knees, her fingers tip-toeing up his body as well. Nagisa was slightly pushed back before Kanzaki kissed him. She was slightly taller than Nagisa, but Nagisa quickly obtained dominance as he grabbed her arm and pushed her down onto the bed. Sakura squeaked and backed onto her pillow.

“Yukiko, this is not the time.” Nagisa growled.

“Nagisa…” Kanzaki ignored Nagisa’s angry growl as she reached up and pulled him down into another kiss. Nagisa tried half-heartedly to escape, but he soon gave in. The sight of his naked girlfriend never failed to arouse him. The two made out for a few minutes before Nagisa pulled away. A string of saliva connected them. Nagisa pushed himself off of Kanzaki and stripped off his shirt, showing off his slightly toned body from continuous exercise. Kanzaki panted as she tried to continue the kiss, but Nagisa pushed her face down and turned her over. He sat down on her back, keeping her in place. Sakura’s earlier load oozed out of her. Kanzaki squirmed slightly as she half-heartedly tried to get out, a swat on her round asscheeks making her stop.

“You’re clearly enjoying this but it’s supposed to be a punishment. That’s not going to stand.” Nagisa said as he smacked Kanzaki again, making her moan as her ass rippled. Nagisa turned his attention to Sakura, who was red as her dick stood straight up.

Nagisa smirked in a way unfamiliar to her before he shifted slightly, pulling off his pants. His underpants followed, and Sakura gaped. Nagisa’s own dick leaned against his thigh, still not completely hard. Even so, she could already tell it was bigger than her own.

“Do you like it?” Nagisa growled, his surprisingly intense voice making her shiver.

“Uh… I-”

“Since you decided to fuck my girlfriend, I think I’m going to fuck you.” Nagisa interrupted. Sakura gulped. Nagisa motioned her over to him with a finger. In a daze, Sakura slowly got off from her seat on her pillow, and crawled hesitantly towards him. Nagisa grabbed her by the head and pulled her off her hands and onto his leg, where her nose was against his dick. Sakura whimpered.

“Suck it.” Nagisa commanded. Sakura’s mouth fell open, and Nagisa positioned her head to the tip, guiding said tip with his other hand. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt it enter her small mouth. Nagisa groaned and pulled her head further down. Sakura choked, and Nagisa let her come off. Sakura coughed and wiped her mouth.

“Try it again. Relax your throat. Or this will hurt more.” Nagisa instructed before pulling her onto his dick again. Sakura gagged, but tried to relax her throat as Nagisa had instructed. Her gag reflex fought wildly against the intruder, but it didn’t stand a chance as Nagisa sheathed himself entirely down her throat.

Sakura’s eyes squeezed shut as she breathed through her nose. Nagisa hummed happily at the feeling of a tight throat around his dick before moving Sakura’s head up before pulling it back down. Sakura’s eyes snapped wide open as she felt the dick push further down her throat, and begin to expand and extend. She tapped on Nagisa’s thighs wildly, but Nagisa simply continued to move her up and down faster. Soon, his dick reached full-mast, and Sakura could barely breath as Nagisa began face-fucking her. Kanzaki purred at the sounds of Sakura deepthroating Nagisa and his groans and moans.

“Your throat is so tight. It feels good.” Nagisa sighed as he continued to batter his student’s throat. Sakura whined again, but she was slowly getting into it. The slight smell, the constant rocking. On top of that her lower was mostly laying flat on the bed, causing her dick to rub against her blankets, stimulating it.

Nagisa grunted again before pulling Sakura down fully, sheathing himself entirely down her throat and pushing his full length down. Sakura choked as she felt him bulge before something shot out, pouring down her throat and into her stomach. Sakura tried to pull away, but Nagisa only allowed her to go up to his head, his cum pouring out onto her tongue. Sakura swallowed the hot cum, but had to swallow again as more poured out. It was almost honey, but salty and slightly bitter. She didn’t hate the taste though, and instead continued to swallow the rather addicting cum. And there was a lot, with Nagisa firing multiple ropes into her mouth. He must’ve emptied at least a pint, to Sakura’s shock.

“Don’t swallow everything.” Nagisa said. Sakura managed to hold the last load in her mouth, her cheeks puffed up and completely filled, with a small drop leaking between her lips. Nagisa got up and let Kanzaki sit up. She immediately grabbed Sakura by the face and pressed their lips together. Her tongue slid into Sakura’s mouth and the two shared the thick load. Kanzaki pushed Sakura down and rubbed her body against Sakura’s, causing the smaller girl to whine against Kanzaki’s mouth.

The two swallowed the cum and Kanzaki immediately continued the kiss, her tongue going into Sakura’s mouth and playing around with her tongue. Her tongue ran over Sakura’s teeth, pushed into her cheek, even tickled the entrance of her throat. Kanzaki rubbed her body against Sakura, rubbing her dick again. Sakura cried out in Kanzaki’s mouth as she felt two slim fingers enter her pussy. She couldn’t see him, but Nagisa was pleasuring both Kanzaki’s and her pussies with his hands. The pleasure in her mouth, her dick, and her pussy caused her to cum again. Her white fluid sprayed onto the shirt she still wore and Kanzaki’s breasts.

Sakura gasped as she was suddenly pulled up and her shirt was grabbed. Nagisa and Kanzaki pulled on her shirt together and ripped the soaked shirt apart, revealing her A-cup breasts. Nagisa pushed Kanzaki back on top of the now naked Sakura, and the black haired beauty moaned as she felt Sakura enter her again. Sakura’s arms wrapped around Kanzaki’s neck as she buried her face in the curve of her neck. Kanzaki suddenly yelped, causing Sakura to look up. She gasped at the sight of Nagisa’s fully erect dick standing straight up.

‘That’s way bigger than mine!’ Sakura thought nervously in awe. The dick looked out of place on Nagisa’s thin body, standing twice as long and twice as thick as her own. Sakura was shocked it even fit in her throat. Kanzaki suddenly pressed down onto Sakura, drawing her attention to Kanzaki’s ass, which had a few fingers pushed inside. Kanzaki squirmed and moaned loudly as she felt Nagisa’s fingers hook onto and rub the walls of her ass. Her moans further increased as Nagisa replaced his fingers with the head of his dick, pushing into her anus and filling her up. Kanzaki’s face became red and she moaned loudly.

Nagisa began to fuck Kanzaki, pushing her forwards and pulling her back into his hips. This also moved Kanzaki on Sakura’s dick, causing the younger girl to involuntarily thrust back into the older girl’s folds. Kanzaki’s yelps and cries were joined by Sakura’s moans and whines and Nagisa’s grunts and growls. Kanzaki was being driven crazy by the double penetration. Sakura wasn’t fairing much better. Since she had just barely recovered from her earlier sessions with Kanzaki, her eyes were shut and her mouth was wide open as she breathed heavily.

“Ah, ah, AH!” Kanzaki cried as the stimulation of two dicks in her became too much and she clamped down on them both as she came. This was the tipping point for Sakura as well as she came for the fourth time with a high whine, refilling Kanzaki. Nagisa stopped moving Kanzaki and instead lifted her ass up, slamming down into her. Kanzaki let out a yelp each time he slammed into her ass. Sakura grunted as the surprisingly powerful thrusts slammed into her as well. Nagisa slapped Kanzaki’s ass relentlessly and mercilessly, turning it red. Kanzaki cried as she clamped down and came again, causing Sakura’s dick to reharden. Nagisa buried himself into Kanzaki and came inside, his thick cum making her moan as she felt it ooze down deep. Nagisa pulled out with a pop after letting out all of his cum, letting Kanzaki collapse on top of Sakura. His cum oozed out of her ass as her slightly swollen belly pressed down.

“That’s good. For now.” Nagisa said. He grabbed Kanzaki and rolled her over. She fell onto the floor, causing more cum to shoot out of her used holes. Sakura suddenly felt much smaller as she looked up directly at her teacher. Nagisa looked at her erect dick, and to her surprise, grabbed it. He pumped the sensitive appendage up and down, making her moan.

“Is it true that futanaris are more sensitive than regular men or women? Hard to tell now, you’ve already came multiple times so I can’t tell.” Nagisa mused. Sakura moaned again, his slow motions driving her crazy. Nagisa ignored her unspoken pleas as he continued to talk.

“Pop quiz Sakura. Tell me one fact about futanaris.” Nagisa instructed. When Sakura didn’t answer, he spoke again. “If you tell me one fact about futanaris aside from what I said, I might move faster.”

That caught Sakura’s attention, and she tried to think past the sex-filled daze she was put in. It wasn’t easy though. She eventually came up with one fact.

“Uh, futas, can, haah… l-lactate?” She guessed. Nagisa smirked and reached down to her small breasts, pinching one nipple. He skillfully rolled it and tugged in a way that made her go crazy.

“Normally, futas can lactate without becoming pregnant when they reach the age 16. But, I read somewhere that if you work them in a certain way…” Nagisa trailed off as a small amount of milk squirted from Sakura’s nipple, accompanied by a high moan.

“Milk came out.” Kanzaki panted from her kneeling position next to the bed. Nagisa grabbed her by the hair and gently pulled her up to Sakura’s leaking breast. Her lips caught it, and she sucked it. Sakura let out whines at the pressure on her nipple. Whines that became louder as Nagisa pinched her other nipple and worked it the same way, causing more milk to shoot out. Kanzaki sucked again, trying to draw more milk. She whined as she was pulled back by Nagisa’s hand.

“She’s too young to produce milk constantly.” Nagisa said. Sakura whined more. Her nipples were hard little pebbles, one covered with saliva and the other covered with a small amount of nearly clear milk. Nagisa smirked, and his hand working Sakura’s dick sped up. Sakura moaned as she felt a spike in pleasure. She came again, her cum slightly clear and watery due to the constant ejaculations. Kanzaki was still pulled over to clean it up, something she did quite eagerly with her soft, pink tongue.

Sakura sighed as she slightly drifted in and out of consciousness before gasping as Nagisa turned her over. She looked back and gasped again. Nagisa was gripping his still erect dick, and was rubbing it against her small pussy.

“N-Nagisa!”

“Don’t struggle, Sakura. This is your punishment.” Nagisa said before pushing into her. Sakura struggled despite his instruction, causing Nagisa to pick her up and position her over his dick. Sakura trembled and nearly broke into tears, causing Nagisa to pause.

“Nagisa, please…” she cried. Nagisa’s eyes returned to normal and he blinked. He hugged Sakura tightly as his dick became smaller and softer.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you.” Nagisa said quietly as he stroked the back of Sakura’s head. Sakura cried into his chest. Kanzaki frowned and joined the two on the bed. The two lovers quietly comforted the smaller girl, ignoring the fact that they were all naked.

“I’m sorry Sakura.” Nagisa repeated. Sakura sniffed.

“Sakura, do you really not want Nagisa to fuck you? I thought you liked him.” Kanzaki asked as she brushed Sakura’s hair. Nagisa looked up at her before looking back down at Sakura. The pink haired girl sniffed.

“I… I do want him… but… I’m… not ready yet.” Sakura said. Nagisa’s eyes softened and he hugged her again.

“...We can try again when you do feel ready.” Nagisa said. Sakura looked up at him.

“R-really?”

“Of course. I’m sorry I tried to force you.” Nagisa said. Sakura buried her face into his chest. Soon, her breathing became even as she fell asleep. Nagisa picked her up and carried her out to the bathroom. He carefully cleaned her sweaty and cum-covered body with a washcloth, being careful not to wake her up, before taking her to his and Kanzaki’s room. His girlfriend was waiting there, dressed, with Sakura’s clean pajamas in her hands. None of the three had noticed how late it had gotten.

“Nagisa?” Nagisa didn’t answer as he changed Sakura into her pajamas and laid her in the middle of their bed.

“Nagisa.” Kanzaki repeated. Nagisa finally looked up after dressing into his own pajamas.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I, I just can’t believe I tried to force Sakura like that. Even if Korosensei didn’t teach me otherwise, she’s my student, not some random hookup.” Nagisa said with his head bowed. Kanzaki hugged him from behind, resting her head on her barely shorter boyfriend’s. She didn’t say anything, as she knew she wouldn’t be able to say the right thing. Their attention was caught by Sakura shifting. Nagisa immediately walked out of Kanzaki’s embrace and brushed Sakura’s hair. She opened her eyes just a crack, looking between them at Nagisa tiredly.

“Nagisa?” she whispered sleepily. Nagisa nodded hesitantly.

“I’m here Sakura.” Nagisa said. He nervously put a hand on Sakura’s cheek, and was surprised when she grabbed it.

“Nagisa…”

“Just get some rest. You, had a lot to do.” Nagisa said. Sakura nodded.

“I love you Nagisa.” Sakura said before drifting off to sleep. Nagisa looked down at her in surprise. Kanzaki smiled.

“She loves you Nagisa. She knew that you wouldn’t have hurt her if she didn’t want it.” Kanzaki assured him. Nagisa was silent, but laid down next to Sakura. Kanzaki laid down on her other side, and the two laid kisses on Sakura’s head.

“Kanzaki?”

“Yes Nagisa?”

“Please, just, tell me if I’m neglecting you.” Nagisa said quietly. Kanzaki felt a wave of guilt.

“No, not at all Nagisa! It’s all my fault. I got carried away. I love you, and neither you or Sakura are to blame. I’m sorry for cheating on you.” Kanzaki apologized, kissing Nagisa over Sakura’s head. Nagisa kissed her back and clasped her hand on Sakura’s shoulder.

“I love you too Kanzaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa Shiota: has a 12 inch long, 4 inch wide dick  
> Yukiko Kanzaki: Has E-cups and a heart-shaped butt  
> Sakura Kiyashiki: Has A-cups and a bubble butt and a 6 inch long, 2 inch wide dick
> 
> Yeah, this was going to be a single chapter, but for some reason I decided to go with this instead. So, uh, first time I wrote on Ao3. Let me know what you think of this.


End file.
